Smile for you
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Cada vez que Eiji soñaba con Yuna, deseaba con todo su ser que ella no se fuera de su lado aún si se trataba de sus sueños.


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **¡Hoy es él día en el que decidí animarme a escribir algo de SAO! Llevo tiempo queriendo escribir algo y está vez me animé más cuando vi la película en México pero como la película iba a tardar en salir hasta septiembre pues yo igual tuve que esperarme para no causar algún spoiler para algunos que no la han visto.**_

 _ **Pero creo que ahora ya la han visto ¿No? Hoy decidí empezar con algo. ¡Espero que les guste!**_

 _ **¡Disfrutenlo!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Sword Art Online no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kawahara Reki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 _ **Me diste palabras de amabilidad.**_

 _ **Me abrazaste cuando me sentía sola.**_

 _ **Pasaron cosas tristes,**_

 _ **pero juntos compartimos**_

 _ **la alegría de la primavera.**_

Él, en ese mundo, sentía que todo era real, podía sentir aquella chica tomar sus manos, podía volver a ver la sonrisa adornando su rostro. Todo estaba oscuro, su mundo estaba oscuro, la única luz que se podía apreciar era la de ella, una luz que había llegado para alumbrar sus males y penas, para cambiarlo a algo cálido.

A sus ojos, se veía hermosa con ese ligero vestido blanco, con su corto cabello café adornado de flores de colores. Quedó embobado ante la imagen de ella, sin darse cuenta que el vestia un traje blanco.

 **-¡Bailemos Eiji!**

No dijo nada cuando ella había tomado sus mejillas y lo miraba con cariño, con cuidado ella posó su mano en su hombro y tomo su mano libre para enlazarla con la de él. El nombrado posó su mano, un poco temeroso, en la cintura de ella. Tenía miedo de que una vez más se fuera, tenía miedo que ella se rompiera.

No podía escuchar música a su alrededor pero sus pies se movían en un suave movimiento de un lado a otro. Giraban con torpeza hasta que las carcajadas de ella lo hicieron tranquilizarse. Con su mirada tan radiante, hizo que su corazón golpeara con fuerza su pecho.

 _ **Busqué las palabras que quería dejar atrás**_

 _ **para alguien muy lejos.**_

 _ **Antes de que mi tiempo terminara**_

 _ **simplemente repetí "gracias."**_

 _ **Espero que esa sea la única cosa**_

 _ **que alcance a tu corazón.**_

La sonrisa de ella era la que más brillaba y no podía dejar de verla, tan viva, tan hermosa, tan única y tan suya. Pronto, empezó a reír con ella, era imposible ser alguien "serio" con ella, era imposible no contagiarse de la felicidad que ella mostraba.

La oscuridad que los cubría se iba, a su paso aquel escenario donde la había visto por última vez, aparecía. El atuendo de ella como el de él habían desaparecido, cambiando a la que llevaban en ese momento.

 **-Sabes Eiji...** -Hablo ella dejando de bailar y tocando su rostro con cariño **-Nunca me iré de tu lado, mi corazón te pertenece y aunque esta sea la única manera de verte yo...** -Guardo silencio al ver como las lágrimas bajaban del rostro de él **-Velare tus sueños y velare tus pesadillas, haré que tus sueños sean más cálidos, aquí podrás reír todo lo que quieras**

 **-Yuna yo...** -No pudo continuar al sentir el suave dedo de ella en sus labios.

 **-Lo se** -Sonrió. Se puso de puntillas y beso su mejilla **-Sólo, no dejes de sonreír, de perseguir lo que quieres** -Suspiro con cariño y acaricio la mejilla de él **-Muy pronto despertaras, es mejor que me vaya, espero que tengas un lindo día**

Eiji sintió un vacío cuando ella salió de sus brazos, cuando dejó de tocar con dulzura su mejilla. Un poco desesperado, queria tomarla y nunca mas dejarla ir. Ante la desesperación, ella sonrió y empezó a caminar, alejándose de él.

 **-Tranquilo, me verás cada noche en el mismo lugar, aquí te esperaré y siempre te escucharé** -Sonrió con dulzura **-Es hora de despertar Eiji**

 _ **Mi corazón podrá**_

 _ **elevarse a través del cielo**_

 _ **y transmitirte mi sonrisa.**_

 _ **Una calidez**_

 _ **que se siente como los últimos rastros**_

 _ **de la deteriorada primavera.**_

Eiji quiso detenerla, quería tenerla entre sus brazos y nunca más dejarla ir, otra vez. Pero fue en ese momento en el que se despertó. Al abrir sus ojos, sintió como las lágrimas bajaban de ellos.

Sabía que esa no era la primera vez que ella lo visitaba entre sueños. Se sentía indefenso sin ella a su lado, si hubiera sido más fuerte, ella estuviera a su lado. Pero para su desgracia, el hubiera no existe.

Con un gran suspiro, borro todo rastro de lágrimas de su rostro con sus brazos.

 **-Buenos días Yuna...**

Habló a la soledad y silencio mismo, se levantó y empezó con su día como ella se lo había pedido.

Sólo esperaría a volverla a ver entre sueños, sólo así, el seguiría viviendo.

 _ **Si puedo tranquilamente**_

 _ **dejar sólo eso dentro de ti,**_

 _ **sonreiré para ti.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Cuando vi a ellos dos me enamoré! ¡Y al escuchar la canción, fue imposible no imaginarme una historia así!**_

 _ **Espero escribir de ahora en adelante un poco más de SAO, aún me sigo animando a escribir, sólo denme un poco de tiempo y algún día seguiré escribiendo cada vez más. Claro, acompañada de las novelas y de los mangas.**_

 _ **¡Sólo esperen y escribiré mejor!**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel. El Link de mi página lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil de Fanfiction, así como esa y el demás redes sociales donde me pueden encontrar.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Domingo 15 de Octubre de 2017**_


End file.
